


Heroes

by kookitykook



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Hope you like, No Warnings, One Shot, and this one happened, anyway hope you enjoy, i was just doing a bunch of random prompts to get my creative juices flowing, no real romance or anything it just kinda ... is, sci fi, this one has the weakest plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 12:55:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookitykook/pseuds/kookitykook
Summary: Hoseok is missing an arm, Jimin lost his prize knife, Yoongi's hand is shattered, Taehyung's going to have a scar on his cheek, and your leg is practically shredded.But you're alive.





	Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Short, to the point. A creative writing dump honestly. Hope you enjoy!  
> ~kookitykook

“I need a bath.”

“I need a hot meal.”

“I need a new knife.”

“I need a left arm.”

The group all stopped and turned to look at Hoseok, clearly not as amused as he was. Hoseok just grinned and waved his wrapped shoulder, a still bloody stump. 

“You all are imbeciles,” you muttered to your team — your _friends_ , but not without a tired smile threatening to tug at your lips.

Your team continued to chatter mindlessly behind you as you led them away from your downed ship and into the village.

You tried at first to hide your limp, but there was no point. Even if you managed to carry yourself as though you weren’t in as much pain as you really were, your entire right leg was covered in blood, and your face was unusually pale.

Without a word, Taehyung left the others to their affectionate bickering and shouldered himself beside his captain, wrapping an arm around your waist to take some of your weight.

You debated arguing that you were fine, but your second in command was a human lie detector.

You elected instead to simply huff your frustration, begrudgingly accepting Taehyung’s help for once.

You and your team heard the village before you saw it. Of course everyone on the ground had seen your ship head straight into the war zone above their heads. You and your team’s one tiny little ship against thirty armed Alliance warships.

It was a miracle you were all still alive, let alone that you had won.

A miracle that had taken every ounce of your team’s skills and a shipload of luck.

And now you were finally free. It still hadn’t really sunk in.

You could hear the celebration now — the freedom bells chiming and dancing music being played as everyone cheered with elation at their newfound independence.

“It’s starting to feel real,” Taehyung whispered, his voice hot in your ear.

You craned your neck to look up at him. Bruises stood out against the tanned skin on his jaw and under his eyes. You looked far worse, blood surely all over your face and neck, and your hair a tangled mess.

You had no words for him. For any of your team.

But you smiled. And that meant more than anything you could have possibly said.

The moment you all stepped into the village square, it was like the entire atmosphere changed. All it took was one whisper, one point of a finger from a small child, and within seconds the music stopped and everyone turned to face you.

You were sure that if you hadn’t lost so much blood, you would have been blushing profusely. As it was, you just froze, clinging to Taehyung as everyone stared at you all silently.

“Why are they looking at us?” Jimin asked in a whisper that was still perfectly audible amidst the silence.

“Because my stump is sexy, that’s why.”

A second later, you heard a grunt of pain from what you assumed was Yoongi elbowing Hoseok in the gut. 

“Mama,” a child’s voice rang out suddenly, “Are those the heroes?”

You wanted to vomit. You? A _hero_?

But the child’s word spread like wildfire. 

_Heroes, heroes, heroes._

Soon everybody was whispering it. Then louder. Then they started clapping and whooping, all the while chanting, “heroes, heroes.”

“But…” You began, startled as you stared back at the elated crowd, “We lost so many. There were so many we didn’t save.”

“But we saved _them_ ,” Taehyung said. You met his eyes. “We did something. We tried, even when all the odds were against us. _You_ did that. You’re a hero, Y/N.”

You tore your gaze away, looking back out at the crowd of your people.

“Hero,” you whispered to yourself, tasting the word on your tongue.

It was new. Strange.

But not too bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!  
> ~kookitykook


End file.
